From Shores Unseen
by ASongInMyHead
Summary: She fled her violent kingdom to find safety in Deltora. But the past does not easily fade.


Berenike's soft sandals hardly made noise on the water-logged wood of the dock. Stepping off the boat in the Deltoran harbour was like walking into a fever-dream. People ran across the docks, shouting and laughing in Deltoran, and other languages she did not recognize. The ships docked were taller and wider than the long, thin warships of Aleotia. These were clearly not made for fighting; their bows and sterns lacked the cruel curve used for smashing holes in the sides of an enemies' fleet. A young man lay in a small rowboat that rocked lazily near Berenike. He was playing a sort of long, stringed instrument, and he winked when he noticed her staring.

Berenike's grandmother had been a trader who visited Deltora's capital often in her youth, and learned the language and customs of its people. Eventually, trade with Deltora halted after it was invaded by an outside force, and as internal conflicts in Aleotia became larger. Her grandmother became a jewel-maker, later joined by her daughter, and steadily accumulated an impressive fortune. She had taught the Deltoran language to her daughter, who in turn passed it to Berenike. It was one of many things her dear mother had gifted her, including her curly red hair. Deltoran was not a particularly difficult language to learn, if only one tried. However, the language was full of long vowels that Berenike always seemed to shorten, and she had never quite mastered the rolling 'r's that made up many Deltoran words.

After another bloody succession war within Kleos clan, a war that had taken her mother from her, Berenike knew she would have to leave Aleotia. Staying would mean misery, and perhaps even death. She spent time near the docks, befriending traders from across the seas. Even though Deltora had reopened its ports, it was not often that traders came to Aleotia. But within six months Berenike had found a woman who was willing to take her money in exchange for passage to the Land of Dragons.

Four months passed, and Berenike fell into the rhythm of Del. She sold the jewelry she had brought for a fraction of their worth, which bought her a room in a small communal house. She watched the king and queen speak at the Full Moon Meetings, and looked at awe at how the people stared up at them, not with fear, but with love. She took a job in a friendly public house, frying fish and making the spicy noodle soup that Deltorans all seemed to love. But when she was not working, she wore her billowing white dresses that still smelled of home, and reads books written in Aleotian. At night she crawled into her bed, and wondered what was happening in the turbulent land far across the sea.

The day of her nineteenth birthday came, and when she arrived at work she was shooed away by the head cook, who insisted she take the day for herself.

With nothing to do, Berenike wandered through parts of the city she had not seen. She walked close to the huge palace on the hill, and explored shops she had never entered. It was less chaotic than the parts of Del she had come to know, but still very busy. A sweet and delicious smell caught her attention, and made her mouth water. She followed her nose into a large and crowded bakery filled with beautiful, brightly-coloured pastries. She stared, enchanted, at the desserts laid on glass platters on the counters. Everywhere she looked she saw something new and extraordinary: a tiny replica of the palace that seemed to be made entirely of sugar, a pastry smothered in cream and dotted with candies that shone like jewels, a white-and-blue speckled bird's egg made of painted chocolate.

"It is as if they are trying to make up for the time when Del was denied these wonders," a low voice said from behind her.

Berenike turned, and her eyes widened as she saw the tall and muscular woman behind her. The woman's head was completely shaven, and her scalp was covered with swirls of red paint that glistened on her dark skin. Two adolescent girls that looked very like the woman were just behind her, admiring tiered cakes behind a glass display, although their arms were already loaded with purchases.

"Why were they denied?" Berenike asked to hide her surprise.

The woman raised her eyebrows, and Berenike blushed, for she had clearly asked an obvious question.

"In the time of the Shadowlord, and even long before, the people of the city were cut off from trading, even within the kingdom. Now that they have access to such delicacies, pretty things like these are very popular."

Berenike had heard stories of Deltora's occupation, and how they had been saved time and time again by the king, the queen, and the captain of the royal guard. Aleotia might have been in a constant state of war, but luxury was always seen as a priority for those who could afford it.

"Then I am glad that it has changed," Berenike said politely.

The woman eyed her curiously. "Where are you from, that you did not know?"

Berenike blinked, surprised by the woman's bluntness. "Aleotia. News from Deltora rarely makes it past our harbour."

"Aleotia!" The woman's booming voice caused several people to turn. They seemed to recognize her, however, as they soon turned back to their own business. "I have a friend who would certainly be very interested in meeting you. What is your name?"

In a daze, Berenike told the woman her name and where she was living. The woman— Lindal, she had said— told her that she was sure that her friend would contact her. Before she left, Lindal gave Berenike a small piece of advice.

"Like many pretty things, these little pastries are not so pleasant on the inside. If you are looking for something truly delicious, it is the honey twists that you should be eating!"

Lindal pointed at a stack of braided twists of dough. They were not lovely and delicate like the other creations, but they did glisten in the sunlight that streamed in through the windows. With a wave, the woman gathered her chattering daughters and herded them out of the store.

Berenike went to the stack of honey twists and purchased two. She took a bite of one as she left the store, and was consumed by the overwhelming deliciousness of the pastry. It was flaky and light, but drenched in honey and filled with fresh berries. She gobbled the first one quickly, and had to force herself to wrap the other one up to save for later.

—

That night, as she prepared for bed, a blackbird tapped on her window. Unsure of what to do, she opened it, and let the bird in. A small roll of paper was tied to its foot with coarse string. Berenike reached forward tentatively, afraid of being pecked at, but the bird willingly let her take the note. She unrolled it and her eyes widened with shock when she saw what it read.

 _To Berenike of Aleotia,_

 _Welcome to Deltora. I hope you have been treated well, and that you are enjoying your time here. I hear that you have met Lindal of Broome, one of my dearest friends. It is because of this that I am writing to you._

 _I do not wish to impose myself, but I am very interested about learning more about your country. I have spoken to Deltoran traders who have been to Aleotia, but I have yet to meet anyone from the country itself._

 _I would be delighted if you would join my family and I for a brief discussion at Del's forge in the coming week. I have no expectations, I only wish to speak briefly to someone who knows Aleotia firsthand. I promise I will not take much of your time._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lief, King of Deltora_

Berenike's heart was pounding by the time she finished reading. She half-wondered if it was a joke, but there was a thick wax seal stamped in the bottom right corner of the letter that proved its authenticity.

The bird let out a coarse caw, and Berenike realized it was waiting for an answer. She lunged for her bedside table, and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil. She stopped and let her hand hover above the paper. Should she go? From the Full Moon Meetings, and the talk of the people, Berenike had taken the king to be a kind man. But he was a king just the same, and Berenike knew what happened to those who disobeyed or displeased kings. Briefly, she wondered if she should change addresses, and pretend that she had never met Lindal at all.

"But is this not why I left?" Berenike whispered to herself. "For something unlike what I have ever done?"

The bird cawed again, which Berenike took as an affirmation.

She would be available to meet in three days time, which is what she scribbled in her note, and she thanked the king for his interest. She read over the letter twice, but found no grammar mistakes or spelling errors, and so she tied it to the bird's leg, and watched it soar away.

She did not sleep at all that night.

—

Three days later, in the early afternoon, Berenike stood in the same neighbourhood she had been in on her birthday.

The king's letter said to come to the forge, where Berenike knew the royal family lived, but she could not quite believe that she was in the right place. The property was surrounded by an ivy-covered wooden fence, and she could see the rooftop of a small cottage poking out from behind it. In Aleotia, the royal family lived in a massive stone fortress, guarded by thick, tall walls. A wave of fear washed over her. The king had said he asked for nothing from her, but what if she said something that offended or disappointed him? What would he do?

Berenike took a deep breath and walked toward the gate. She had left her life of fear behind; she would not be afraid in her new home. She summed up her courage and knocked twice, but no one answered. She waited a moment and knocked again, but no one came to greet her. She hesitantly pressed her palm against the gate, and it swung open under her hand.

A young woman stood in the forge's yard, frowning over a worktable, and clearly deep in thought. Her shirt sleeves were rolled up, exposing lean brown arms, and her dark hair had been scraped into a careless knot. The woman looked up at the creak of the gate; her brow furrowed by the appearance of a stranger. She was of Berenike's age, or perhaps a little older, and from stories she had heard, Berenike thought she might know who the woman was.

"Sorry to intrude," Berenike said nervously. "I knocked… but the gate…"

"I must not have heard you," the woman smiled and crossed the small yard. "I can get very lost in my thoughts. Can I help you?"

Berenike suddenly felt very foolish. "My name is Berenike, and I—"

The woman's green eyes widened. "Of course! I heard my aunt speak of you!" Berenike felt heat rush to her face, which the woman must have seen. She shook her head ruefully and extended her hand. "That was rude of me, I am very sorry. It is very nice to meet you, Berenike. My name is Anna."

This was _Princess_ Anna, Berenike realized, her suspicions confirmed. Although she had seen many members of the Kleos clan rulers from afar, and the Deltoran king and queen on the full moons, she had never been so close to royalty. There was a grey smear on the princess's forehead, perhaps made by a pencil. Berenike almost told her, but feared that the princess would become annoyed.

Instead she bowed her head and curtseyed deeply, as her mother had taught her. "I am sorry for intruding, your highness—."

"Just Anna, please! And there is no need for all that."

Berenike rose, and saw the princess had extended her hand. Tentatively, she reached out and shook it, suddenly very aware of the sweat on her palms. She tried to remember how Deltorans addressed the royal family at the Full Moon Meetings.

"Thank you for having me in your home, Princess Anna."

"Of course," Anna led her back toward the forge, where she had been working. The large work table was covered by various pencil sketches of an ornate knife. Berenike knew little of weapons, but she knew that it was beautiful, even by the rough drawings. It was a slim blade, and the handle was marked with a simple drawing of what appeared to be a bird in flight, made of three straight lines. The drawings had something to do with the mark on the princesses forehead, no doubt.

"Are you going to make this, your highness?" Berenike could not bear to call the princess by only her given name.

Princess Anna folded her arms and regarded her work. "That is my hope. My grandfather's birthday is very soon, and I thought I might finally convince him of replacing his ugly hunting knife if I made this as a gift. He may not care about such things, but _I_ do."

"What is the bird for?"

Princess Anna paused, and looked at Berenike in the same way Lindal had, as if she had asked a question with an answer she should know. "It means resistance," she said. "It means freedom."

 _Resistance. Freedom._ Berenike looked down upon the drawings again. She had read the words in books in Aleotia, but never heard them spoken aloud.

"My parents are having lunch with my aunt and uncle," Princess Anna said suddenly. "But they should be home very shortly."

Berenike realized with dawning horror that she was early. She looked back at the drawings so that the princess would not see her shame.

"Do you like it?" Princess Anna asked, almost anxiously.

"It looks beautiful," Berenike told her truthfully, and the princess breathed a sigh of relief.

"I am so glad you think so," she said. "I do not work in the forge all too often, and I would like to get this right."

"I am sure he will like it," Berenike said politely. "Would it be better if I returned at another time?"

"Oh, do not leave. They will be home very soon, I swear. It would be rude of me to let you leave after you crossed the city already!" Princess Anna gathered her papers. "Come inside."

And so Berenike found herself ushered into the tiny home of the royal family.

The front door led into the kitchen, a cramped but homey room. Drying herbs hung from the ceiling, and Berenike had to step aside to avoid hitting her head on a bundle of peppermint. The cottage was small, although clear additions had been made on the north side, for the wood did not quite match. Anna led her to a small sitting room, where a cheery fire burned.

A boy sat in front of the fire. Two large books lay in front of him, one was battered and water-swollen, the other had crisp white pages that he was filling with a steady hand. His dark hair fell into his face, and he pushed it away from his eyes with one hand, still writing with the other.

"Jarred, wake up, we have a visitor."

The boy, who looked to be around seventeen, looked up and seemed to blink himself out of a haze. "Sorry, he said giving Berenike a sheepish smile. He put his pen down and rose to his feet. "I am Jarred, and you must be Berenike. It is good to meet you."

"And you, Prince Jarred," Berenike said. She looked down at his huge books. "What is it that you are writing?"

"I hope you like it here, Berenike, for now you will never be able to leave," Anna said dryly, placing her papers on a short bookshelf.

Jarred's his eyes lit up and he ignored his sister's jab. He either did not wish to tell his sister of the mark on her forehead, or did not notice it. Berenike suspected the latter. "I work for my Aunt Marilen in the palace library. Many of the books in the collection are falling to pieces, especially the ones hidden in the time of the Shadowlord. We are making copies of the worst ones, so that they are not truly lost. Apparently the same thing was done long ago, but historical knowledge fell out of fashion with the kings and queens before my father's time," the young prince's eyes looked haunted. "So much knowledge… lost with such carelessness…"

Anna gave Berenike a grin and a wink. "Cheer up, Jarred. You would not want to get tears on your lovely book."

To Berenike's surprise, Prince Jarred burst out laughing, clearly not as humourless as she had thought.

The front door creaked open, and Berenike could hear voices in the kitchen. She felt light-headed with nervousness as the king and queen entered the room, followed by a boy dressed in a fine blue uniform, who looked too like to Jarred to not be his twin.

The king and queen did not look like royalty should, although they bore battle scars on their faces and arms, something common amongst royalty in Aleotia. Their clothes were rough and worn, rather than fine and beautiful. They wore no crowns, although the magical and famous Belt gleamed on the king's waist.

Berenike remembered what the princess had said in the yard, and desperately fought the urge to drop to her knees. Instead she bowed, as she had seen some do during the Full Moon Meetings.

"Thank you for coming, Berenike," the king said with a friendly smile. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"I am fine, your majesty," Berenike said as she rose. Jarred gestured at a chair, and she joined him by the fire.

Final introductions were made as the royal family took their seats. Berenike noticed that the queen's Deltoran seemed to be in a ever-so-slightly harsher dialect than that of her husband and children. Anna sat beside Berenike, and Endon sat on his sister's other side. From the corner of her eye, Berenike could see Endon looking at Anna, as he made an exaggerated rubbing motion against his own forehead. Anna stared blankly at her brother for a moment, before her eyes widened, and she scrubbed her forehead clean with her shirtsleeve. Berenike could not help but smile at the good-natured smirk on Prince Endon's face.

"How was lunch?" Prince Jarred asked as he closed his books.

The queen turned to him as she sat. She was quite a bit shorter than Berenike, she held herself like a much taller woman. "Endon was already eating with Barda and Lindal when we arrived."

"Uncle Barda had us doing doing drills all morning, Mother," Prince Endon protested, his smirk widening to a grin. "And It was supposed to be my day off, so he promised me a good meal, and I was _starving_."

Queen Jasmine shook her head and returned his smile.

King Lief turned straight to Berenike, he had clearly been telling the truth about wanting to be brief. "How long did it take you to come to Deltora?"

"Around two months, although we docked twice."

"Was it a hard journey?"

"Not so much, your majesty," Berenike said honestly. "We did not come across very harsh weather, and the ship's captain seemed to know all of the best routes."

"That is good," the king then paused. "I have sent many letters to your royal clan over the years, but never have I received a response. I stopped seven years ago, after writing to Queen Simache, right after she took the throne."

Berenike thought of what she might say, but decided that her best option was to tell the truth. "War-Queen Simache was killed by her daughter six years ago. We have had a queen and two different kings since then. The Kleos clan act as if they are starving dogs, and Aleotia is a scrap of meat they fight over."

Prince Endon took a sharp breath.

"That is awful," Princess Anna said quietly.

Queen Jasmine looked at Berenike with steely green eyes. "And the people? What are they left with?"

"Nothing," Berenike said softly. "The treasury funds the military, and little else. The military is split up amongst the Kleos clan, protecting the members they are loyal too, and no one else. Many people starve, or are killed by bandits, or die fighting in the wars. My mother and I were a little lucky: her mother had been wealthy, and we were able to live upon that."

"Where is your family, Berenike?" King Lief asked solemnly.

Berenike looked at her hands, and begged herself not to cry in front of them. "My father died of an illness before I was born. Last year, a general tried to take the throne from War-King Alcetas. They do not like to wage their wars near their castle, and so they fight their battles wherever else they see fit. General Cleitus rode his army through our town, and my mother was cut down."

She was proud of herself for not crying. When she looked back up, Anna was smiling sympathetically beside her. Berenike realized with surprise that the princess's eyes were filled with sympathetic tears.

How very strange it was to see a future queen crying over the loss of people she did not know.

"I am so very sorry," the princess said.

Berenike tried to smile. "My story is very common in Aleotia."

"We cannot allow this to continue," the queen hissed ferociously. She turned to her husband. "Surely, there is something we can do."

The king had been silent for some time, his mouth set in a hard line. "There is nothing we can directly do. If we tried to challenge the king, I am sure he would turn his army toward us."

The queen opened her mouth to argue, but the king did not pause.

"We would be foolish to meet them in war: Aleotia has a stronger military than Deltora has ever had, and we are still recovering from centuries of corruption, and years of occupation."

The queen stood, pacing restlessly in the small room. Berenike saw Jarred's lips twitch in a half-smile. "We have freed slaves before, surely we could free these people, too."

Berenike's heart swelled. Even though they could do nothing, she was awestruck by the passion of these powerful people.

"Not an entire kingdom, and not across the sea," the king regarded Berenike thoughtfully. "But I have heard that Aleotia has a very large iron supply."

Berenike frowned, unsure of what he meant. "Yes, your majesty. And many other minerals, besides. A great number of people work in the mines."

"So the traders tell me. Deltora has few iron resources, and I have long hoped to find a trading partner willing to part with some. We would provide in return, of course. I have been trying to communicate with the royals, and perhaps that was my mistake. If the Kleos clan cares little for what happens outside of their family, I wonder if it would be easier if I just spoke to the people."

"Trade directly with the _traders_ , rather than through the monarchy," Prince Endon broke in excitedly.

"Exactly. We cannot free them from the violence of the Kleos clan," King Lief admitted, "but if they really have no care for what the people do, we could work with them in secret. We could become partners, and help the people at least gain strength. Provide them with what we can spare, perhaps take a little in return so as to not appear suspicious if anyone were to look. Maybe it would simply improve their lives, but perhaps it would enable them to even rise up."

Berenike's heart had begun to pound. She had been afraid of insulting the royal family in some way, but here they were, talking about helping her people! _Resistance,_ she thought. _Freedom._

The king looked back at Berenike, as the queen sat back down. "Do you think your people would be willing?"

Berenike thought of all those who had suffered, of all those who suffered still. "Yes, your majesty."

"How would we really do such a thing, Father?" Anna asked. She was the only one who did not yet look convinced. "You say we cannot risk a war, but if this plot is discovered, that is surely what will follow."

"I am sure that it will go unnoticed," Berenike told the princess feverishly. "I have no wish to put Deltorans in danger, but I do not think they will be, if they keep their wits about them. As long as the people still pay tribute, the Kleos' do not care we do."

Anna still looked a little worried, but she nodded.

The king glanced at Queen Jasmine, and took her hand. "I think one of us should travel to Aleotia. It would let the people there know that we are taking this seriously."

"I will go," Prince Endon said quickly. "You and Anna should not."

"Let us not be hasty," the king said, and gave his son an amused but fond smile. "We will discuss it together, Endon. There is much more planning to be done if we are to carry this out. We need ships, and traders. I will need to talk to Barda immediately, and find guards willing to leave the kingdom for some time. This family is a threat to their own people, but as long as they have a military as strong as they do, they are also a threat to us."

" _I_ should go too," Berenike said, suddenly feeling embarrassed at being privy to a family discussion. "I have no wish to live in Aleotia again, I would rather stay in Deltora, if you would have me. But I _am_ Aleotian, I speak the language, and I know my people fear monarchy of _any_ kind. I think you… you need my help in this."

The king looked at her for a long moment. "I have learned many things in my life, but one of the best lessons is that the people of a land should always be valued over one ruler. I think what you say is true. Overtime, I am sure we will be able to create a system of people able to help carry out what ever we must do, but for now, it is good to know we have a place to start. We would be glad to have your help."

Berenike looked around the room. Here was a family who ruled their people with love. They did not have power over their kingdom because they had left trails of blood in their wake, but because their people loved them too.

She thought of her homeland, a place she had been so desperate to leave, and realized that she would not be afraid to return. Not if it meant that she would one day call Deltora her home.

* * *

 _Notes: 'Berenike' is pronounced bare-neye-kee. Aleotia is based heavily on the Empire of Macedon at its peak, particularly the violent succession process. Kleos means 'eternal glory' in Ancient Greek, and Aleotia… I made up._


End file.
